


Heaven

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Hell and Paradise [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: The kids are out of the shop for the next few days, so Vergil and Dante decides they want some fun.





	Heaven

"So you never…?"

"Never" Dante confirms, leaning against the wall of her bedroom, while Vergil nips at her throat, leaving marks from her nude lipstick.

They are alone in Devil May Cry, while Nero, Phoebe and Surtr went on a hunt. Vergil's daughter seemed to take upon herself showing her cousins Human World, especially when she heard how their cuisine in Hell normally was consisted of blood and raw demon meat. Sometimes human meat, but that was always a very rare occasion. Nero was _terrified_ and _flabbergasted_ by it. Even if Vergil taught her that demons don't usually have diversity diet, the young woman still couldn't quite believe it. She took it upon herself to show her cousins the 'beauty that is human food', as she stated.

"All 'affairs' we had with my— with Mundus were short and to the point, really. And before the Temen-Ni-Gru, I didn't have the time or even wanted to have sex."

Vergil starts slowly unbuttoning Dante's big dress shirt (her sister quite bitterly said she have had enough of skin tight and revealing clothes for a _lifetime_. Seriously, if she hadn't already shredded Mundus to pieces…), while younger twin is playing with her hair, the tight between Vergil's legs is massaging elder's private areas.

"Very well. Let your sister teach you then" she shoves the shirt off Dante's shoulders and throws it on the floor.

It all is as if Vergil's dreams came true. Dante, in her arms again, letting her make love to younger woman, slowly, maddeningly, as if they have all the time in the world. But now that she heard her darling sister never experienced a good sex…

Well, Vergil is going to fix this little problem. And make sure to blow Dante's mind with pleasure.

She finally stops nipping at her throat and instead leans into a kiss. She moaned when her sister lifts her tight particularly hard and Vergil starts rutting against it while reaching to Dante's hips, and after giving them a squeeze, she unbuttoned and unzipped her twin's pants. She then runs her hands across Dante's stomach and waist, appreciating the smooth skin and muscles that are still there, even if it's been years since the woman was on a long and frequent hunts. Vergil knows she was out for a short ones every week with her children, but it just isn't the same.

Dante hums with appreciation at Vergil's moans and unzips her vest, showing off black and red bra.

"Hey, that's my color scheme."

"You don't like it, sister?"

"Actually, it makes me feel possessive of you, Vi."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Makes me wanna do very, _very_ naughty things to you…" Dante leans in and kisses every inch of Vergil's clavicle, her hands moved to elder's ass to squeeze and massage it and then to her hips, digging gently her thumbs in them and receiving a gasp from the elder.

"You're surprisingly good at it for someone who never had sex before" Vergil starts sucking just under the ear, intend to leave a love mark there.

Dante laughs at that.

"Just because I don't have any experience doesn't mean I have no idea how foreplay works. And Mundus' library doesn't have only academic themed books. I have no idea if he knew or not, but there was quite a big collection of erotica which I read when I got sick and tired of other books."

"You and books? I can't believe that. Are you sure you're Dante?" Vergil teases.

"Oh sister, you don't know what boredom can do to desperate people."

Younger woman bites her then, but not hard enough to break the skin. Vergil wonders what she has to do to make Dante bite her that hard, to feel the blood flow down her neck, to feel how younger twin licks it off with her talented tongue.

But that's a thought for later. Right now, she should finally get to make her sister writhe from pleasure under her. With a great effort she stops rutting on her tight and takes Dante's hand, gently seats her on the bed and then Vergil delicately shoves her to lay on the dark sheets and cradles Dante's tights.

"I'm going to make it so good for you, _Dante…_ This time you'll fall from a vastly different reason for me, my dear sister."

She kisses her sister's breast and asks:

"Is there something you don't want to do? Any triggers?"

"Um… Can you not finger me? Especially from behind? Normally I would probably be okay with that, but Mundus tried for another child and I don't feel comfortable with those activities now."

Seriously, if Vergil hadn't already made him regret every choice he made…

"Of course."

Her hands once more descends to the stomach, the feeling of Dante's muscles under the skin makes her hot, then onto the hips and starts massaging them gently.

Her younger twin has very strong hips, thinks the elder. She should buy a strap-on for her at some point and make Dante fuck Vergil until she sees stars. Against a wall. Or maybe against a mirror, so Vergil could see absolutely wrecked face of her sister.

She leans for another kiss. Elder woman just can't get enough of them, of the way Dante's tongue swirls just _right_ for her senses and makes her moan like a slut.

Vergil straddles her sister's hips, takes off the vest completely and starts taking off her bra. Dante got herself up, her mouth already on the collarbone, sucking and biting until there was a purple bruise. The elder twin then throws the cloth article behind her, and gasps when Dante takes left breast into her hand.

"Nipple piercings? I wasn't expecting that, sister."

Vergil huffs.

"When Nero wanted to pierce her ears, I was looking at the prices of such a thing and I thought you would've done that to your nips just to piss me off. So of course I did them."

Dante hums and starts playing with the barbells, earning a gasp from Vergil. She licks, bites and sucks the right nipple while playing with the left one and it feels just so _nice_.

"Hey, I was supposed to make you feel good, little sister."

Dante giggles and it sends shivers through Vergil.

"You do make me feel good when you moan without any shame, Vi."

Dante's hands moved again to Vergil's ass and she _squeezes_. The elder signs with appreciation.

"You are overdressed."

"Right back at you."

Vergil helps Dante get out of her bra and pants and practically salivates looking at the younger woman.

Dante always had more curves in her body, while Vergil is more on the lean side of body build. When Vergil, at that time Gilver, met Tony, she just couldn't get enough of her sister, drinking in the sight of her body and how it did whatever Dante wanted, not even one move unintentional. And later, when they met as Dante and Vergil, she was so, _so_ tempted to touch her and kiss her, but the elder twin resisted her desires. Later, she was telling herself, when she gets the ultimate power to protect her sister from anything.

And for the last time before the fall, when Dante started wearing that red coat with _nothing_ under it, no bra, no shirt… She almost killed Vergil by her looks alone. Her tanned body, the subtle six pack… It all made Vergil instantly hot. It still does.

That Mundus got Dante to the point where she's not comfortable with showing off her beautiful body…

Not now. She has a sister to please.

Vergil grabs gently her breasts, leans in and starts kissing them and sucking. First left nipple, she kisses it, bites, licks it with flat tongue, then with the very end makes a circle around it, sucks it hard and then she pulls off, still sucking the nipple and then she releases it with a loud _pop_. Dante's moans and curses are most gratifying, so she does that again. And once more. And then she moves to the other breast and repeats it.

When the nipples were sufficiently marked by Vergil, she moves lower to Dante's stomach and starts licking and sucking her navel.

She stops when she feels Dante's foot on her womanhood.

"Oh, you're so wet, dear sister. Would you like a hand? Or maybe a _tongue_?"

Vergil moans.

"Only if we do sixty nine."

Dante's smirk is downright mischievous and evil.

~*~

"You have, ah! No right to be _that_ good, Dante!"

"I never claimed I have no experience with kissing sister. I just drew a conclusion that eating you out is similar to kissing you" says Dante, licking and sucking on her sister's clit.

Vergil swears revenge and carries it immediately by blowing into Dante. Younger woman curses loudly, while trying very hard to not crush her twin's head with her tights. Vergil, feeling satisfied, goes back to teasing the clitoris.

It seems that Dante is just as petty as her though, because she immediately brings one finger to her entrance and starts teasing it, still licking her. Vergil inhales sharply which sends shivers through younger woman. The elder licks the thumb and brings it to Dante's ass hole, she massages is, doing circles and delicately pushing it, but not hard enough to push the thumb in. Vergil figures it shouldn't really trigger Dante and judging by her moans, it doesn't.

Or maybe she was just too busy with _putting the finger into her_.

One, then two, and then three fingers. Dante was seeking the spot that will make Vergil _scream_ and sure enough, she finds it pretty quickly and starts exploiting it mercilessly.

Elder twin tries as much as she can to continue eating Dante out, but it is a really hard thing to do when your sister is not only fingering you, but also stimulates your clitoris. She hates it. She _loves_ it.

She presses herself to Dante and that was a mistake, because the hips are now pressing on her piercings, which stimulates her _further_ and suddenly, Vergil is screaming as she climaxes.

Dante starts kissing the tender skin of Vergil's tights, gentle and without hurry. She bites into them when the elder woman goes back to sucking and teasing her, motivated to make her sister finally surrender to the overwhelming pleasure.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ , just like that, don't stop Vergil, don't you _dare to stop_ —!"

Vergil suddenly bites into Dante's tight and her twin is pushed over the edge too.

They break apart, panting heavily. Vergil sits up and turns around to face her sister, she lets her arm drop onto the younger's stomach and then Vergil leans in and and lazily kisses Dante, liking how their tastes are mixing up on her tongue.

"You don't think we are stopping here, I hope, sister dear."

Vergil's smile was sharp like the edge of a razor.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _Dante_ " she purrs.

They entertain themselves for whole night long.


End file.
